Fluffy Frerard one-shots
by DoctorBonesFannibal
Summary: Cute one-shots about Frank and Gerard. Frerard. nudity mentions but only used to show how comfort they are with each other, not graphic of the nudity
1. fluff

It was a stormy day. The wind howled, and the rain thundered down. A door opened into a little flat as gerard and frank, who were caught in the storm, arrived home. They did not hurry home, instead they enjoyed the feeling of the rain on their skins, and the flashes of lighting, often stopping to admire the brilliant flashes, or to enjoy a kiss, or five in the rain.

They both were soaked to the bone. They slowly made their way to the bathroom, pausing to kiss every now and again, so caught up in the joyful feeling from being in the storm, and in how beautiful they found each other.

They slowly took off their rained soaked clothes, placing them in the bath as to not soak the floor. They stop every so often to place a kiss on each others neck, and chest.

Gerard got in the shower first, letting the warm water run over himself, as he waited for frank to join him. They have a quick kiss, when frank joined gerard in the shower. The first few minutes were spend, just letting the water run over them, warming them up.

Gerard was the first to grabbed the shampoo, frank automatically tilting his head back after years of being together, the routine was rather set, but they loved it, just like they loved each other. Gerard took his time washing frank's hair. Both enjoyed the close intimacy of the act.

Once frank's hair was washed, and rinsed out, gerard got onto his knees, tilting his head back. Frank can reach gerard's hair with him standing up, but they both quickly realized it was easier, and more enjoyable, when frank wasn't having to reach up to do it. Frank gave gerard's hair the same treatment, as gerard gave his.

Gerard stood up when his hair was done being rinsed out. He pulled frank close, holding him. Frank wrapped his arms around gerard, and they spend the next few minute kissing, slowly, and lazily, just enjoying the relaxing shower, and each other.

They eventually got out, and wrapped towels around themselves, trading kisses on the way to the bedroom. They both just dried off, before getting into bed, holding each other. They loved the closeness of being naked together, and just cuddling.

They slowly drifted off thinking how luckily they were to have the other.

It was the perfect day. one of many perfect days.


	2. more fluff

It was a hot, humid day. Much too warm to be wearing clothes, thought frank and gerard. Having been together for years, they were comfortable with being naked with each other, hence why they both were sprawled out, naked, on their own separated sofa. They watched a movie as they try to cool down. They didn't really care about the movie, it was on to give them something to look at as they tried to survive the heat and humidity of the day.

They were half way through the movie, when frank got bored. Now, frank being bored is never a good thing, it normally lead to him accidentally breaking something or hurting himself, but frank was too hot to even move. At first, he made annoying noises. Gerard just rolled his eyes, and ignore them, being used to frank making all weird kind of noises.

Eventually, frank got bored of making noises. He looked around for something new to do. His eyes landed on the stack of paper beside him. He giggled to himself, and grab a sheet, scrunching it into a ball. He set his eyes on his targeted and throw the ball, right at gerard's face.

Now, gerard was just mentally complaining about the heat to himself, when he was jolted from his thoughts with a ball in his face.

"frank" he growled. Frank just smiled innocently at him. Gerard picked up the ball and throw it back at frank, hitting him right on the nose.

"It's on" said frank, scrunching up more paper into balls, and throwing them at gerard.  
"it's so on" Gerard replied, throwing them all back at frank. They did this for the next few minutes, laughing the whole time. By the end, the stack of paper was spread around the room, in the shapes of balls.  
"God, i feel even warmer now" gerard complained.  
"yeah, me too"  
"It's your fault, you started this"  
Frank made some noncommittal noises.

A few minutes of silents go by. Gerard gets up and comes back with ice cream. Frank sits up, and gerard sits beside him. They smile at each other. They pick up their spoons, and feed each other ice cream while looking lovingly at each other. They traded ice It was a stormy day. The wind howled, and the rain thundered down. A door opened into a little flat as gerard and frank, who were caught in the storm, arrived home. They did not hurry home, instead they enjoyed the feeling of the rain on their skins, and the flashes of lighting, often stopping to admire the brilliant flashes, or to enjoy a kiss, or five in the rain.

They both were soaked to the bone. They slowly made their way to the bathroom, pausing to kiss every now and again, so caught up in the joyful feeling from being in the storm, and in how beautiful they found each other.

They slowly took off their rained soaked clothes, placing them in the bath as to not soak the floor. They stop every so often to place a kiss on each others neck, and chest.

Gerard got in the shower first, letting the warm water run over himself, as he waited for frank to join him. They have a quick kiss, when frank joined gerard in the shower. The first few minutes were spend, just letting the water run over them, warming them up.

Gerard was the first to grabbed the shampoo, frank automatically tilting his head back after years of being together, the routine was rather set, but they loved it, just like they loved each other. Gerard took his time washing frank's hair. Both enjoyed the close intimacy of the act.

Once frank's hair was washed, and rinsed out, gerard got onto his knees, tilting his head back. Frank can reach gerard's hair with him standing up, but they both quickly realized it was easier, and more enjoyable, when frank wasn't having to reach up to do it. Frank gave gerard's hair the same treatment, as gerard gave his.

Gerard stood up when his hair was done being rinsed out. He pulled frank close, holding him. Frank wrapped his arms around gerard, and they spend the next few minute kissing, slowly, and lazily, just enjoying the relaxing shower, and each other.

They eventually got out, and wrapped towels around themselves, trading kisses on the way to the bedroom. They both just dried off, before getting into bed, holding each other. They loved the closeness of being naked together, and just cuddling.

They slowly drifted off thinking how luckily they were to have the other.

It was the perfect day. one of many perfect flavoured kisses in between spoonfuls.

All in all, a rather perfect day, despite the heat, or more like because of the heat.


	3. A bad day

Frank was not in a good mood to say the least, as everything just seems to be going wrong today. It started with him waking up late to get to work. It was Gerard's day off so he was still sleep, cuddling Frank, this made Frank think it was going to be a good day. Then he saw he was late.

He quickly got up, and when to get breakfast, but his cereal was completely gone, so he left hungry. The bus didn't turn up on time, which frustrated Frank as he rushed to get ready only for the bus not to turn up.

By the time he got to work, he just wanted to get through the day, and be left alone, but of course that didn't happen. His boss shouted at him for being late, and gave him extra work to finish before he could go home. He got hit on by his coworker, who couldn't see to understand he had a partner that he loved very much, and would never leave them, hence that coworker hitting on him nearly everyday. At his lunch break, he got knocked into and his coffee spilled everywhere getting on his shirt. He had to get a shirt from their lost & found box, which was annoyingly baggy.

By the time Frank got home, he was tired, and fed up. He just wanted to collapse and sleep the rest of the day way. That changed the second he walked in, and could smell cupcakes in the air. He smiles to himself. He always loves it when his amazing partner Gerard bakes. He heads to the kitchen knowing the sight of his partner will cheer him up more then anything. The second he saw Gerard dancing on the spot, as they put the icing on the cupcakes, wearing his light purple cupcake pattern dress, that came to their mid thigh, with their light blue apron over the top. he just melted at the sight. Frank always loves how Gerard looks in their clothes, but especially their skirts, and dresses, how they always suited them perfectly, and how it look against his perfect milky skin that Frank just wants to kiss every reveal inch of, and lay mark after mark on there. That way no one can doubt that this beautiful person is taken. Frank's smile grew when Gerard look up, and smiled as they saw him. They blow him a kiss, and smiled lovingly.  
In that instant Frank bad mood was gone, and replace with a happy one, as after all Gerard always could turn his his day from bad to good.

*this is the dress gerard was wearing product/... and in case anyone of you were wondering, in this one gerard is non-binary, and used the they pronouns, hence why Gerard is Frank's partner rather then boyfriend. I hope you enjoyed this one*


End file.
